We'll Split It, 5050
by piratelasses
Summary: Two girls suddenly find themselves parentless, with a mysterious map that they know leads to treasure. They need a captain, but it's gonna have to be a bloody good one... If u rr ours then we'll rr yours!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! First story! At least in a really long time. I hope everyone likes it and leave millions of reviews. Ye don't like? Then Cap'n Furryface wishes a hundred fleas to make a meal of yer nether regions. G'day. -The Authors. Plural.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Come on," said Brizy Goodwind to her friend Katrina Banksman. "He's in there!"  
  
"I don't know about this," Katrina said quietly. "What if he says no?"  
  
"He's not going to say no." Brizy grinned. "Everyone knows Captain Jack Sparrow is obsessed with treasure. And there's no way he can pass this up." Brizy pulled a treasure map out of her bag and handed it to Katrina.  
  
Katrina looked at Brizy with a gleam in her eye. "Let's go." Together, they pushed the saloon door open, and entered the room.  
  
The room was laden with smoke and reeked of too much drink. People shouted and shoved against each other. Katrina nudged Brizy and pointed to the back. "There he is."  
  
Slowly, Katrina and Brizy began pushing their way over to where the captain sat, drinking. Finally they made their way and sat down heavily at his table.  
  
Jack eyed them suspiciously. "If you're whores, find someone else. I can get my women for free."  
  
Katrina, who had been in the middle of pulling out the map, paused.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You heard me," Jack tried to shoo them away with his hands. "No shillings from me. You're too young to be whoring anyway. You should be embroidering or something."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Katrina gasped again. "We're not whores! And if we were, we'd get more than a couple shillings from you!" She pouted for a moment. "And how old do you think we are?"  
  
"Not old enough to be wearing a corset." He sighed, drinking more of his rum.  
  
"How old?" Brizy demanded.  
  
"Fourteen. At the most." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Cad!" Brizy yelled and slapped him in the face, spilling his rum all over him.  
  
"Bloody hell, wench!" he yelled, sputtering. "What'd ye do that for?"  
  
"Er, she's a tad bit touchy about her age." Katrina explained. "You guessed wrong."  
  
"Iffin ye don't mind me askin', what is her age?" Jack approached cautiously, knowing it was a delicate subject amongst the womenfolk.  
  
"Seventeen." Brizy growled. "And I do have a corset."  
  
Jack started to shake off the spilt rum. "Why do I care? If you're not whoring, what are you doing in this place?"  
  
"Oh," Katrina fished out the map again. "This is why we're here."  
  
Jack sat down in sudden seriousness and grabbed it from her. He studied it. "It must be a fake."  
  
"It's not fake." huffed Brizy.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "And then would you please explain how two young girls came upon a real treasure map? If it's real, pirates would have killed to get it."  
  
"They have." Katrina said gravely.  
  
"Killed who?" Jack asked.  
  
"Our fathers. And our mother." Brizy finished, looking at the locket around her neck.  
  
"Wait. Fathers? Mother? Pardon me, lovies, I aven't had much schoolin', but I know enough to tell that something in there doesn't work out right." Jack started laughing. "Ah.daughters of a whore then."  
  
"That explains the map. One of our fathers, God knows which one, was a pirate, and used the map as something to trade for a night of fun with my mother. When she got it, she kept it hidden, and then years later, when she brought it back out to look at, she got word that both of our fathers had been killed. Now, our mother has been, too." Katrina explained.  
  
"We need a ship, and a Captain. Are you willing?" Brizy asked, starting to take the map back.  
  
"Wait a minute, lass." He said, grabbing back the map. "S'posin' this is a real map, what would me cut of the swag be?"  
  
"We'd all have equal shares." Katrina said firmly.  
  
"Since I'm the biggest, I get 75% of it." Jack argued.  
  
"No," fought back Brizy. "It's equal!"  
  
"Fine," Jack growled. "Half for you, and half for me onesie. Now you're either going to agree, or you're going to leave. Now make up your mind. And you," he looked at Brizy. "You owe me a new rum, and no more of that slapping business."  
  
Brizy glared at him but got up to get him a new drink. "It's up to you, Katrina. I'll be back soon."  
  
Katrina grabbed the map back. "We agree, under the condition that you make sure we get our part of the treasure, and you take care of getting us a crew, a ship, and getting us there."  
  
"You sure are a demanding wench." Jack said, snatching the map back from her. He looked at the map again and stopped short. For the first time he saw a small mark at the bottom of the map. Neither of the girls would have recognized it as anything but a smudge, but Jack knew immediately what it was. A grin spread across his face, just as Brizy came back with a new drink.  
  
He grabbed it and took a deep swig. "Ladies, we have and accord. Meet me outside there tomorrow and I'll have a ship and a crew. Keep that map safe. Sleep well!" he said, a wry grin crossing his face. He settled back down into his chair, and took another swig of rum.  
  
"Jack, me boy, what have ye gotten yerself into?" he asked himself, staring at the pint of rum he held. "Oh yes, that's right. Treasure." He looked around the saloon. "Now, to find tha' pleasurable company." However, before he could get up, he collapsed, snoring loudly. He did have a lot to drink that night.  
  
Brizy and Katrina were walking back home, the words of Jack ringing in their ears.  
  
"Wait!" Katrina cried suddenly, stopping Brizy in her tracks.  
  
"What now?" asked Brizy. Katrina was known for stopping suddenly, and without reason or warning.  
  
"Jack. He said half for him, half for us."  
  
"Yeah. And?"  
  
"He gets fifty percent. We get fifty percent."  
  
"I still see no problem." Brizy said, starting to walk again.  
  
"There are two of us." Brizy stopped. "I'll kill 'im!" she yelled. "I'll bloody kill 'im!"  
  
She began to run back to the saloon, but Katrina grabbed her.  
  
"We'll see him tomorrow." Katrina said easily, used to her half-sister's mood changes. "You can bloody kill him then."  
  
"Fine." She spat, "But he's trying to cheat us and I don't like that."  
  
Katrina raised an eyebrow at her. "You do remember he's a pirate, right? It's what he does."  
  
"Oh, right." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Katrina and Brizy sat outside the saloon.  It was a lot different during the day than at night.  The place was quiet, sleepy, only a few people sat at the counter, drinking demurely, and there were some sleeping on the floor.

"Where is he?" growled Brizy, sitting on the ground.  "It's burning hot out."

Katrina sighed.  "Maybe he changed his mind?"

Brizy narrowed her eyes.  "He wouldn't dare." 

Just then, Jack turned the corner into sight.  "Hello, loves!" he called.  "Missed me?"  

"Like a lobster misses hot water."  Brizy said sarcastically.

            Katrina folded her arms.  "Where's the ship?  The crew?"

"Ladies," he crooned.  "It's all taken care of!  Come with me."  He put an arm around each of them and ushered them towards the harbor.  

"Get your paws off of me!"  Brizy griped.  "You cheated us last night!"

"First of all, Love, I couldn't help meself.  Nextly, I'm a pirate.  Now, come to think about it, those answers apply to either one of your problems."  He said, walking backwards in front of them, swaying slightly.

"Is he drunk?"  Katrina whispered after he had turned his back, "And at this hour of the morning?"

"I'm not sure."  Brizy whispered back.  "He seems relatively sober."

"Yes, but are you sure?"

"Interesting subject tha' is, but I assure you ladies, I'm as sober as… well, something, but I'm not quite sure what."  Jack said, coming up behind them.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm full of tricks, lovies." he said, winking at them.  "Now, how's about that drink ye was speakin' of?"

"We do _not_ have any drink on us, and neither will we—" Katrina stopped short, staring.  In front of them was a large ship, black sails and flags flying in the wind.  At the top of the ship a large black flag bearing the skull and crossbones grinned down at them.

"Welcome," he spread his arms wide, "to the Black Pearl."

Katrina and Brizy stared half in admiration, and half in fear.

"Come on," Jack pushed them forward.  "We don't have all day.  It wont be long before someone notifies someone else who notifies someone else, and then we'll all be in trouble."

Katrina and Brizy looked at   each other and began walking towards the ship.  They cautiously climbed up onto the ship where the crew was already hard at work. 

A man with long sideburns down his face hurried up to Jack.  "Jack, nice to have you ba—who's this?"  He stopped when he saw Brizy and Katrina.

"Ah…"Jack started. "  Wench one and wench two.  Daughters of a whore.  I imagine they—" 

"I'm Katrina."  Katrina interrupted.  "And this is my half sister Brizy."

"Jack, ye ought ta know better than ta bring a female aboard…" the man warned gravely.  

"Mr. Gibbs, what about Annamaria?  Jack grinned.

"I ain't no bloomin' female!" came a voice from the rigging.

"Er…she fights like a man."  Gibbs shrugged.  "An' some'a the men swear by thunder they've seen 'er pee standin' up.

"Mr. Sparrow, you said you would have it already."  Gibbs said to Jack, looking slightly worried.

"Have what, Mr. Gibbs?"  Brizy asked.

"Dunno if I'm supposed to tell ye—"

In the introductions, Jack had slipped the bag away from Katrina, and had been rifling through it while they were speaking to Mr. Gibbs. 

"The map, ladies."  Jack cut in.  "Where is it?  It's nowhere to be found." He said with a wave, tossing the bag at their feet.

"You said to keep it safe."  Brizy said.

"And?" 

Brizy bent down and pulled a knife from her boot.  Jack jumped for his sword, but Brizy simply slit the hem of her dress, and pulled the map from inside.

"How many more of them little pockets 'ave ye got, wench?" asked Jack, eying her up and down suspiciously.

"As many as I need." She said with narrowed eyes.

Jack walked away from them with the map in his hands and stepped up to the helm, where he began to shout orders.  "Make sail!  Let's get out of here!"

The ship swayed and slowly began sailing forward.

"Mr. Gibbs, bring out the rum!"  Jack yelled.  "We're 'aving a going away party!"

"Best ta' throw a bottle over, to appease Triton."  Mr. Gibbs replied, ever the suspicious one.

"Ye'll be doin' none o' that!"  Jack yelled in a panic.  "Best to appease _me_ than _him_!"  He swayed slightly, gesturing to the ocean.

The boat dipped from side to side as it went forward, a motion that didn't set well with Brizy, since she had never been on a boat before.

"Urg." she said, "I think I'll sit down."

"The seasickness is beginning!" laughed Jack.  "This'll be an interesting week for you!" 

Brizy glared at him weakly.

Katrina sat down next to her, not because she was sick, but simply to keep her company.

"Have her drink the rum, it _is_ the cure-all."

"I want none of your rum!"  Brizy yelled, stomach lurching like there was no tomorrow.

"She doesn't need rum, it'll only make her sicker!"  Katrina said, trying to keep Brizy from losing it.  She was staring to get a little bit queasy herself.

"On the contrary, rum is exactly what she needs."  Jack called from the helm.  "Me ol' dad gave me rum the first day I set foot on a ship, an' I've been perfectly fine ever since!  Never got sick, not once."

"How old were you?"  Brizy groaned.  Jack smiled, gold teeth glittering.

"Three.  An' a 'alf, if me memory serves me right."

"Your father gave _rum _to a _three year old_?"  Katrina asked in disbelief. 

"Aye."  He chuckled.  "Though I'm not sure if it was for _me_ benefit, or just entertainment for the crew."

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs laughed quietly.  "Ye we re totterin' around here swingin' your cup and singin' some 'orribly off-key shanty about a 'Bonny lass in Ireland'" he clapped Jack on the back.  "Your father was a one o'the best pirates in the Caribbean."

"Mr. Sparrow?"  Katrina called.

"Hrm.?" 

"May we have a cup of rum?" she asked weakly, looking at Brizy.  (Whose face had turned a rather sickly shade of green.)

"Ah, now yer catchin' on."  Jack laughed.  "Fetch the rum!"

Mr. Gibbs looked at Jack for a moment to see if he was serious.  When se saw he was, he shrugged.  "Yes, Cap'n."

Katrina, who was beginning to feel slightly worse, watched Gibbs disappear into some hidden recess, and came back with two drinks in each hand.  He handed one to each of the girls, one to Jack, and kept one for himself.

Katrina and Brizy eyed theirs warily.  Brizy took a drink and had to clap her hand over her mouth.  Katrina's stomach turned over, but after a few more sips the nausea began to pass.

"Not too much at once, now."  Jack said, almost kindly.  "If you do, it _will_ make you worse.  Besides, how can ye be whoring if you're spilling out all you've ever eaten?  I'm sure the crew have a few extra shillings…"

"Sparrow!" yelled Annamaria.  "You know as well as I do that they'll not be doing any of that!  Now, if you weren't so busy drinking and teasing, you would have noticed we're being followed!" 

Jack ran to the side of the ship and looked out to see a ship closing in the distance between them.

"Is it fren'ly?" asked Gibbs, shading his eyes with a hand so he could look out.

"Can't tell," stated Jack.  "Load the cannons, but don't shoot yet." 

The ship continued to grow closer, and jack raised a hand to prepare his crew to fire.

Katrina could hear a faint yelling from the ship.  "Don't shoot, Mr. Sparrow," she yelled.  "He's saying he's a friend."

Jack squinted, then his face broke into a grin.  "Nobody shoot, it's only Will Turner.

"The bloody eunuch." He said under his breath.

"Ahoy there!" a voice rang out over the water.  "Are you there, Jack?"

"For better or worse," called back Jack.  "We've got two new ones, and a destination."

"Hold on," called Will, "We're coming up soon."

The ships pulled up side by side, and a gangplank was placed between the ships

Will and Elizabeth hopped aboard the ship, and Will doffed his cap.  "Well, Jack—"

"Hello, Elizabeth!"  Jack said, brushing past Will.  "How're you doing?  So tell me, is he a eunuch?" he asked quickly under his breath, taking her arm.

"I wouldn't know…yet."  She said, puling her arm out of his.  "You said there were two new ones."  

"Ah, yes."  Jack threw an arm towards the girls.  "Meet our two new seasick shipmates, Katrina and Brizy."

Will tilted his head.  "A little young for your tastes, aren't they?"

Brizy bristled, "We're not whores, if you were going to ask!"

"I wasn't."

"Good"

"I just assumed you were."

Brizy growled and was going to jump up, but sank down in defeat.  "Forget it.  I'd get you if I felt better."

"It wasn't really meant to be offensive," Will admitted.  "That's just the type of women who hang around Jack."

"Hey!"  defended Jack.  Will raised an eyebrow.  "Okay, you're right."  Jack sighed.  "They find me irresistibly attractive, how can I help it?"

"More lies, Jack?  I thought you were going to be an _honest_ man."  Elizabeth teased.

"I was drunk."  Jack growled.  "I'll be a dishonest pirate to me dying day."

"Oh, so that'll be sometime next week, I suppose."  Will quipped.  "I'll see you at the funeral." 

"Your own, if ye don't shut up, eunuch whelp."  Jack replied, walking back to the helm and sprawling out over it.

"Good to see you again, Jack, it's been ages!"  Elizabeth giggled.  She walked over to where the girls were sitting, and sniffed one of their glasses. 

"You have them drinking _rum_, Jack?" she cried, aghast. 

"What's the matter with me rum?"  Jack asked, throwing his arms up.  "Look at all the good it's done me!"

"That's what I'm doing.  I've said it before, it's a vile drink." She grabbed the glasses.

"That's not what you said on the island…"  Jack reminded her.

"What happened on the island?" questioned Will.  

"Nothing!" she said quickly.  "Why were you giving them rum?"

"Believe it if ye will or not," sniffed Jack.  "When taken in doses, it does wonders for seasickness.  Look at 'em.  Not so green anymore.  Meself, never been sick a day in me life."

"Well, you _do_ keep plenty handy, don't you." She rolled her eyes.  

"Yes, but not necessarily for the health benefits." he grinned.

"You scoundrel."  Elizabeth retorted.

"I've said it before, sticks an' stones."  he smirked, elbowing her as he went to refill the girls' glasses.

"Oh, no, Jack—"

"Captain Jack."

"Fine, _Captain_ Jack, they've had quite enough."  Will said, grabbing the bottle from Jack.

"They're wenches, they haven't had enough."  Jack griped.  He glanced at Brizy, who still held her knife in her hand, and was shooting daggers from her eyes.  "Er, well, maybe they could jus' finish what's in their glass…"

"Oh, it's all right," said Brizy.  "I suppose you're right.  I don't want to end up like Jack."

" 'End up like Jack?'  First of all, it's _Captain_, and…you're ungrateful.  Here is spent me own time gettin' ye a ship and a crew so ye can go on your silly trip and all ye can do is say 'I hope I don't end up like Jack.'  I haven't harmed ye or taken advantage of ye.  So ye can shut your trap and think of all the goods I've done ye for.  I'm almost like your da', the way I've treated you."

"You're forgetting to mention," Katrina counted on her fingers, "Calling us whores, insulting our age, taking more than your share of the treasure, calling our mother a whore…"

"Well, besides that."

"All the times you have made insinuating remarks, vulgar or otherwise, trying to get us drunk, and need I mention that peek you took up Brizy's skirt when we boarded the ship?"

"You did _what_!"  Brizy yelled, brandishing her knife more freely now.

"Aye, I did."  Jack said, with a leering grin.  "But you're forgettin' one thing.  This is me ship.  I do what I likes.  I'm the captain…"  He leaned in closer to Brizy, and whispered, "savvy?"

"No, I don't _savvy_." She yelled, "and if you try anything, I'll cut your throat!"

With the ease of an expert, Jack flipped the knife out of her hands and had the blade inches away from her neck.  In dead seriousness he growled, "You would die if you tried."

He pulled the blade away, and handed it back.  "Tomorrow, Will teaches you fencing."

"I do?" questioned Will.

"Don't tell me you don't have about 18 swords.  You always do."

Will shrugged at Elizabeth.  "I do."

"Bloody pirate."  Brizy complained.

Katrina rolled her eyes.  "_Tell _me about it."

"Ye'll be wantin' to finish your rum," Jack called from the opposite end of the ship, "cause you have work to do."

"Mr. Sparrow!"

"I don't know where your mind's been, love, but I was speakin' about swabbin' the decks and cookin' our nightly grub."

Elizabeth took the girls by the arms and led them below deck.

"I have some work shifts you can borrow, and I'm sure that Annamaria would let you borrow some breeches, if you prefer." She said, showing to the galley.

"Breeches?" asked Katrina.  "But those are men's clothes!"

Elizabeth shrugged.  "But they are comfortable.  And anyway, pirates can't peek up them."

"We'll take them."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Will sat with Jack by the bow of the ship.  Jack pulled out the map and admired it again.  "This," he said, "is _quite_ a map.  In fact, I didn't even know there were any of them left.  Look at this," he pointed to the mark in the corner.  "Do you know what this is?"

"A…smudge?"  Will asked.

"No," Jack hit Will on the head with the map.  "What have you been doing since I left you?  Oh, I know," Jack remembered, grinning wickedly. "Playing with Elizabeth.  _Good _pirates can recognize this mark as the perioid, the legendary symbol of the pirate, Captain Fuzzyface."

Will stared blankly.  "Fuzzyface?" 

"Fuzzyface was the richest pirate ever known to man.  He had loot hidden on every island and maps showin' where it was.  When he died, all pirates did what they could to get their hands on just one of those maps.  Last I heard, they'd all been destroyed in the fight for them.  Ironic."  Jack reminisced for a moment then smiled, flashing gold teeth.  "But it seems there's one left."

"Are you trying to get me to go on another one of your 'adventures', Jack?"  Will asked, eyeing Jack and the map warily.

"Think about it, lad.  The high seas, the freedom, the _treasure_," Jack grinned manically.  "And, I might jus' let ye wear that stupid hat you're so fond of."

Will gazed out over the horizon, watching the barely setting sun.

"Freedom." taunted Jack.

"Adventure."  Will said wistfully.

"Treasure!"  Jack whispered, popping up in front of him and holding the map in his face.

"Alright, I'll do it."  Will said, pushing the map out of his face. 

"I knew I'd make a pirate out of you!"  Jack cheered heartily.

"Do the girls know how large this treasure will be?" asked Will.  "Sounds big." 

"Doubt it."  Jack shrugged.  "But what they don't know won't hurt them."  Jack put a finger up to Will as Katrina and Brizy walked up to them, now dressed in breeches.

"Pardon me, Mr. Sparrow."  Katrina said.  "Um…  Brizy and I were discussing it and we were wondering … where are we sleeping?"

"With the crew, of course."  Jack stated, not looking up from the map.

Brizy and Katrina glanced nervously, and even Will began to protest.

"But Jack, the crew will…we'll…they…"

Jack glared around at them.  "Don't ye trust me crew?"

"Do _you _trust your crew?"  Katrina asked pointedly.

Jack pondered, rubbing his chin.  "Yes, you're right.  You can sleep in the kitchen.  It has a lock.  Annamaria sleeps in there as well, though nobody on the crew would dare touch her.  She'll help you put up hammocks."

"Actually, that's not a bad question, Jack." asked Will.  "Where will Elizabeth and I stay?"

"You can stay in one of the cabins at the stern."

"Hey!" yelled Katrina.  "That's not fair!"

"You, missy," Jack swerved a few inches from her face, "have to _earn_ a cabin." 

"But…" she stammered.  "That's still not fair!"

"Believe it or not, I'm bein' honest."  He put a hand over his heart.  "A pirate has to earn the cap'n over 10,000 shillings before they get a cabin.  Pirate's code."  He grinned at her.  "Now off t'bed." 

"Evil, black hearted, sinister evil brute."

"Ye said evil twice, love."

"Argh!"  Katrina yelled, spinning on her heel and storming off.

Brizy sighed audibly.  "_Now_ look at what you've done.  She'll be like that all night." she yelled before storming off after her half-sister.

"Bloody females.  Maybe Gibbs was right." he sighed before uncorking another jug of rum.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N- forgot disclaimer on past chappies…_

_Disclaimer, all PotC characters belong to Leo the lion, Aries the ram, Taurus the bull, Mickey da Mouse—yeah, ok.  There it is.  Laters!!!!!!)_

Chapter Four

Jack woke Brizy and Katrina the next morning by flinging the door open, shining light into their eyes.

"Go away!"  Katrina yelled, burrowing deeper into her blanket.

"I hate t' have to do this, but if needs be…"  Jack shrugged, picking up a bucket of water.

"Ack," Katrina jumped out of bed, "I'm awake!  Don't dump water on me!"

"Ah, she's up, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!"  Jack grinned.

Brizy got up and stood with them.  "Wha's g'wan?"

"You'll go to the topmast mainsail, and splice the broken ropes there, then you'll cook us a hearty meal."  Jack commanded.

Brizy blinked sleepily.  "Splice?  What?"

"Oh no, you're lubbers."  Jack said, shaking his head.  "Can you cook?"

"Some."  Katrina replied.  "I'm good with potatoes."

Jack groaned again.  "Today, follow Annamaria around.  She'll teach you how to be on a ship."

"Why do I always get stuck with the new ones?"  Annamaria said, walking past the door.

"Because you're my favorite, love."  He smiled, spreading his arms and bracing for a slap.

"Sodding wanker."  Annamaria growled, kneeing him in the groin.  Jack fell to his knees.

"Wench!" he yelled.  "Tha's tender, y'know!"

"No, I _don't_ know."  She said coyly, patting him on the head before stalking away.  "It's one of the benefits of being a 'wench'."

"I'll kill 'er."  Jack groaned, getting up slowly.  "Write me own code an' make 'er sign it."  Jack whirled to face Brizy, who was trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.  "That's funny, is it?  It's the second time she's done it, the…" he sighed heavily.  "Oh well.  It's a change from gettin' slapped, I suppose.  Not sure if it's and entirely _welcome _change, but a change nonetheless."

As he left, Brizy and Katrina looked at each other and started laughing.

"He deserved it."  Brizy said pointedly, rolling up her blanket.

"Lesson number one," Annamaria stated, taking Brizy's oddly shaped blanket, "_This_ is how it's done."  She laid the blanket flat and folded it into a small space, then set it in the corner.  She threw them Katrina's blanket.  "Na' ye try."

Brizy and Katrina struggled with their own blanket, finally getting it to resemble the first.

"Good."  Annamaria stated.  "Now I'm gonna show you how to splice a rope."

Hours later, Katrina and Brizy had begun to get the hang of the piratical work when Jack called them over to him.

"Now be time for the meal ye promised."  He said, pushing them towards the kitchen.

"Promised?"  Brizy rolled her eyes.  "You told us to do it!"

"Even better!"  Jack pointed to the food.  "There's what ye have to work with.  You'll need to make enough for the whole crew."  He slammed the door behind him.

"I hate him," Brizy stated, going through the various foods.  "I bloody hate him.  He thinks he's so— I don't know.  He's infuriating!"

"None of this food looks edible."  Katrina said, holding up a piece of semi-green meat.

"Make salmagundi."  Annamaria shrugged, picking up a large pot.

"Salma-what?"

"Put all the meat in here, cook it down with a lot of salt and pepper, and serve it with potatoes."  Annamaria explained, sniffing a piece of meat and grimacing.

Brizy pulled out her knife again and began cutting off some of the better-looking pieces of meat.

"No, put it all in the pot!"  Annamaria said, quickly catching the falling pieces of meat.

"But it's disgusting!"  Brizy complained.  "It'll taste better without it!"

"We'll be without food in nary a week if we don't."  Annamaria argued.

"Fine," Brizy gave in, tossing the meat in.  "There."

"I hope we don't get sick."  Brizy commented to Katrina.

"There are worse diseases that you could catch from Jack, I suppose."  Katrina shrugged.

"Jack _is_ a disease."  Brizy complained, making Annamaria laugh.

"Don't mind Jack," she said.  "He's only breakin' ye in, gettin' ye used to the sea life.  Plus, he always gets overexcited at the beginning of a new treasure hunt.

"But one thing," she warned.  "Watch his hands.  At _all_ times."

"You don't think he'd actually _try_ anything, do you?" asked Katrina.

"He's a pirate, true, but part of him's a gentleman."  Annamaria answered.  "But he'd never admit to it."

The water began to boil around the various meats and the three of them got busy peeling potatoes.

"Good morning!"  Elizabeth said, entering the kitchen briskly.

"Morning?" asked Katrina.  "Have you just gotten up?" 

"Um, yes.  I, um, overslept."  She stuttered quickly.

Brizy handed her a potato.  "Peel."  She ordered.  _"Lucky for us, we have an alarm clock."  _She thought bitterly of Jack.

After a while, there was enough going that they were able to take a break.

"Elizabeth, how did you meet Will?" asked Brizy.

""I found him," she stated simply, "floating in the water."  She proceeded to tell them the rest of the tale of how the two of them and Jack overcame the curse.

"So maybe _that _contributes to why Jack is so strange."  Katrina supposed, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Well," Elizabeth stated.  "I'm not sure.  He was that way before I met him, anyway."

"I've always been that way."  Jack said, his head suddenly between them.  "Nearly done?" 

"How do you do that?"  Brizy yelled, wiping off the spilled water that she had dropped.

"Do what?"  He questioned.

"That thing!  That …" Brizy gave an exasperated sigh.  "  Nevermind."

"We're done" Annamaria said, stirring one of the pots.  "Tell the crew t'get ready"

Jack turned smartly on his heel and grabbed a bell off the shelf.

"Chow time!" he yelled, running up on deck like a madman.

Katrina covered her ears from the banging.  "Jack!" she yelled.

Jack stopped.  "Yes, love?"  

Katrina motioned for him to come closer.  "I have a question." 

Jack came no closer.  "Well, ask it then!"

Katrina sighed and walked forward.  She pulled his head down and whispered into his ear.  

Jack grinned as he pulled away.  "There are no bathrooms on this ship, lovie!" he shouted.  "You just go overboard."

Katrina flushed, "That's…but…"

Annamaria rolled her eyes, and walked up to Jack.  She jabbed him hard in the groin again, then slapped him.  "For good measure."  She explained.  "This way."  She grabbed Katrina's arm.

"Here's the thunder-jug."  Annamaria informed her, opening the door to a small room.  In it sat a medium sized pot, with a handle and a lid.  "Now, do I have to explain what you do, or do ye think ye can figure it out for yourself?"

"I've got it."  Katrina replied.

After Katrina and Brizy had finished with the pot, they went to go eat the food they had prepared.  They piled the salmagundi on the plate and tasted it nervously.

"It's not so bad."  Brizy shrugged.

After they had eaten, they sat at the table.  Will walked up behind them.  "Ready to learn fencing?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."  Brizy grinned, looking at the swords he held in his hands.  She had always wanted to swordfight, and she could hardly wait.

He gestured them to follow him and they entered an empty room.  He handed them each a sword.

"First of all, we'll learn how to _hold_ our swords."  He said, looking at their hands.  "First off, you hold it with _one _hand."

"But it's heavy."

"You'll learn."  He said with a sigh.  "Part of the problem is the way you stand.  Now, allow me" he said, taking the sword from Brizy.  He stood with one knee bent, feet at an angle, and the arm that was not holding the sword to the side in a cautionary stance.  "You try."

He handed the sword back to Brizy.  She held it up awkwardly, nearly losing balance with the weight in one arm.  Katrina tried to imitate the stance.  Very quickly, Will swung at them with his own sword, causing Brizy to hastily block his attack. 

Their swords clanged together and Brizy dropped hers abruptly in surprise.  "Hey!" she yelled.  "I actually blocked it!"

"Good" said Will.  "But next time, try to hold onto it."  He struck suddenly towards Katrina who put her sword into a block.

"Okay, good."  Will said again.  "You've got the reflexes for it.  Now we'll learn to do it right."

For the next few hours, Will continued to instruct them in the precise movements of fencing.  After a while, Will finally stopped them to let them take a break.

"Thank God," Brizy exclaimed, letting her sword clatter to the ground.  "My arm is bloody tired."

Katrina rubbed her shoulder.  "Bloody tired doesn't even _begin_ to describe it."

"It gets easier.  Try practicing three hours a day."  Will commented.  "But, be forewarned, I taught you how to fight _fair_, but not all pirates fight fair."

"Like who?"  Katrina asked.  Just then, Jack poked his head in the door.

"How's the training going?"  He asked impishly, swaying as he walked towards them.

"Speak of the cheater."  Will smiled.

"I've never cheated!"  All three of them looked at him in disbelief.  "Or maybe once or twice."

"We'll pick up again, tomorrow."

"No, no ye won't."  Jack said simply.  "There will be a storm tomorrow.  I'll need them."

Brizy rolled her eyes.  "The sky is clear.  There won't be a storm."

"I've been pirating since before ye were born."  Jack pointed out.  "I know when there will be a storm."

"Aye," Will added.  "Tis always calmest before the storm."

"That's the catch of the deal I made."  Jack sighed, shrugging.

"What deal?  With who?"  Brizy asked, trying to get more information about the captain.

"Rumor has it that I've made a deal with the devil for my soul.  Depending on who you ask, in trade for my soul, I got the_ Black Pearl_."  Jack grinned wryly.  "He got gypped, in my opinion."

Brizy turned to Katrina, "and here I thought he had some real story.  It's just one of his made up stories."

"There's usually some truth in rumors."  Jack smirked, leaning in close to Katrina.  "Want to hear more?"

"Actually," she shrugged.  "They're kind of interesting."

"Oh good."  He said smugly, settling between Brizy and Katrina.

"Once upon a time," he started, draping an arm around the girls.  "There was a pirate named Jack."  He trailed a finger down Brizy's arm.  Brizy shifted slightly and Jack traced the hand back up.  "This pirate," he continued, "was new on his ship.  Just a cabin boy, actually, his first time sailing without his da'."

"But," he hugged them in closer.  "What Jack didn't know was, the ship was haunted."

"Haunted?" said Katrina.  "Please.  There is no such thing as—"

"Are ye forgetting" Jack interrupted, "the curse I only recently got over meself?  Such things are real, girlies."  he sighed.  "Too real."

"Have you really been pirating since before we were born?" asked Brizy.

"No," Jack said.  "I'm barely nearing the lesser half of the first part of me thirties.  I was on a ship, but nowhere near the pirate I am now."

"I see." she said.  "Please continue."

"Jack didn't believe the story.  Ghosts were part of the images of a drunken mind," he continued.

"Believe him, he should know." commented Will, seating himself on a barrel.

"Quiet, whelp."  Jack grunted.  "Now, where was I?  Oh yes, ghosts.  I didn't—I mean—Jack didn't believe in ghosts, so one night, after all the crew was asleep, young Jack slipped out on deck, all by his onesies, to see if the stories were true."

Katrina scooted closer.  "Were they?"

"Don't interrupt, love.  He stepped out on deck at death-hour—"

"Death-hour?"  Will questioned.

"Hour before midnight and after 11."  Jack snapped.  "Now quit asking questions."  He re-settled himself, wrapping his arms back around the girls' waists.

"At first, the deck was deadly silent.  Suddenly, Jack began to hear a noise of a chain being dragged.  The noise got louder, and louder, when suddenly!"

A crash rang through the room making Brizy duck her head onto Jack and Katrina grip Jack's arm tightly.

"Sorry," Will apologized.  "Dropped a sword."

Jack looked at the girls and winked at Will before continuing.  "Suddenly, a shot rang out and the captain told me to get to bed.  Turns out, a crew that was made up of ghosties would prey on any livin' soul on board.  I got below deck, but before I did, the Cap'n told me that iffin' anything should happen to the cap'n, the last person he talked to is the new captain."

Even Will shuddered involuntarily at the haunting tale, and Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"So's, I woke up one o' the crew an' told him what happened.  He looked at me, heard the death-shriek from above deck, and told me 'G'night, Cap'n'

"Well," he continued, "there I was, cap'n of a ship an' only nigh 16 years old.  An' I wasn't captain of any ship; I was the captain of a haunted ship.  I knew me duty as cap'n meant I had to be rid of the ghosties.  Lord knows how."

Jack caressed Brizy's shoulder and pulled Katrina even closer.  "And that meant, I had to face the ghostie meself, in a duel."

"But wouldn't the ghost prey on your living soul?"  Katrina asked.

"You're getting ahead of me."  Jack said.  "Let me continue."

Katrina nodded mutely.

"Well, I found a good book about ghosties the next time I docked, and got rid of them by using an Irish charmed piece of iron."

"That's it?"  Brizy asked, pulling away.  "One piece of iron got rid of the ghosts?"

"We were sailing off the coast of Ireland, and it turns out tha' the Irish ghosties can't stand iron."  Jack shrugged.  "If we ever got any other ghosts, I might have to try something different." he grinned madly, tugging on a piece of Brizy's hair.  "Maybe tha' duel."

The three of them sat in silence, Jack slowly tugging and moving the girls closer, when Will cleared his throat abruptly.

The sudden noise brought Brizy and Katrina back to reality and they realized just how Jack was holding them.  They both stood up suddenly.

"No more stories?"  Jack asked.

"More like no more 'fun time' for you."  Will corrected.

"Shame on you, Mr. Sparrow!"  Brizy scolded. 

"Take what ye can.  It's in the Code."  Jack grumbled.

Brizy rolled her eyes.  "Code, shmode.  You won't catch me of guard again."

"I'd catch ye any day, love."  Jack leered.

"Oh?" she said.  "I think not.  Don't forget I'm learning fencing."

Jack only grinned.  "We have to prepare for the storm tomorrow.  We might end up cooped up under the docks all day.  I can't let you out into the storm."

"Remind me to bring my knife."  Brizy said to Katrina.

"Oh, come on now, I'm not that much of a rascal."  Jack pleaded.

"Oh really?" she said.  "I wouldn't put it past you."

Jack stood up readily and grabbed her around the waist.  "I don't know…" he said, "you seemed pretty…comfortable."

"Get away!" she said, pushing him off.

"You're no fun." he pouted.  "I'll have to see if Annamaria would ever consider something."

""No," she shouted from outside the door.  "I wouldn't.  Now, I need the girls, we still have work to do."

"Till later loves." he said, swishing past Katrina and swatting her on the rear.

"Jack!"

"Take what ye can."

Annamaria shrugged.  "I told you to watch his hands.  Now that he's had one success, he'll only keep trying.  But anyway, back to work."

"We'll have to watch him closer now."  Katrina warned, as she and Brizy followed Annamaria to the deck.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, when Jack woke them it was dark out.  It wasn't until Katrina and Brizy stepped outside that they realized that it was so dark because of the clouds.

"Welcome to the eye of the storm." he said, gesturing.  "I need ye to batten down the barrels in the hold, and make sure nothin's rollin' around in there."

Katrina nodded and Brizy followed after her just as a few drops of rain began spilling down.  Using heavy ropes, they tied down anything that seemed unsteady.  When they went up on the deck, the rain was coming down hard.

"Everyone needs to watch their step!"  Jack yelled from the helm.  "We don't need anyone going overboard."

The ship dipped dangerously, and Katrina and Brizy could understand Jack's warning.

"Secure the mainsail!"  Jack ordered, pulling hard at the wheel.  The rain was coming down in sheets, and everyone was running to follow orders.  Katrina held a hand in front of her to try and see inches in front of her, and Brizy continued to drop the things she held.  The ship lurched from side to side, spilling even more water onto the deck.

"Everyone below deck!"  Jack bellowed, being sent sprawling across the deck by a large wave.  He ran for the anchor cable, and with a strong jerk, dropped anchor.  He then shoved the last crewmember into the hull, and bolted the door closed.  He stood in the room and began squeezing the water out of his hair.

"Is everyone accounted for?" he called.

"Aye," called Mr. Gibbs.  "Everyone."

"Good," said Jack.  "Bring out the rum.  It'll be a long night."

One of the crew brought out a fiddle, and another had an accordion.  Together, they began churning out an old shanty, and the men picked up with the words.  It didn't take long for Katrina and Brizy to join in the song, eventually even improvising their own verses in.

Then the mood of the song changed, and Jack began to sing a song about a pair of forlorn lovers.

After the song, the crew went back to their old song, but Brizy and Katrina were impressed.

"Where did you learn that, Jack?"  Brizy asked.

Jack shrugged.  "Enough years at sea, you learn a lot of songs."

"It's beautiful."  Katrina sighed.

"Me mum used to sing it to me in the cradle."  Jack reminisced.

"Who _were_ your parents, Jack?"  Brizy asked.

"Tha' is quite a question.  Me da' was the Dread Pirate Reed. He pillaged and plundered and there was not a one who hadn't heard of him.  Mummies used to scare their children with tales of him." he grinned.  "Quite a pirate."

"What happened to him?" asked Katrina.

"Well, the crew threw him overboard one day.  Seems as though one of the crew had convinced the others that me da' had the devil in 'im.  They let me and me mum stay, though." explained Jack.

"Well, what about your mother?" asked Brizy.

"Ah, me _Mater_.  Beautiful lass, she was.  Rather plump, but not heavy.  I give all the compliments on me looks t'her.  Anyways, her name was Katharine Beautadé, before me da' married her an' made an honest woman o'her."

"So how did you end up with the name of 'Sparrow'?"  Brizy asked.

"That would be because of Gibbs.  He believed as well as the rest of the crew that the devil was in me da'.  He felt it would be best to change the name to make sure that he," he pointed downwards, "was gone for good.  He named me Sparrow."

"So where is your _Mater_ now?"  Katrina continued to question.

"Probably down there with me da', giving him a hard time!"  He laughed, sending rum flying out of his cup.

Brizy pondered for a moment.  "But why didn't you just go back to the name of Reed when you started pirating?  People were already terrified of your father, so why not just change it back?"

"Cause 'Captain Jack Reed' doesn't sound as nice as 'Captain Jack Sparrow', savvy?"  He winked.

"Right."  Brizy sighed.  "Vain as ever."

"Just because I know I'm incredibly dashing doesn't make me vain."  Jack protested, taking another swig of rum.  "Mm, wait.  Yes it does.  Oh well." he took another drink and held it out to them.  "Want some?"

Brizy took it and drank some, and then handed it to Katrina, who did the same.

Jack looked into the cup, "Hey, you drank it all!"

"Take what ye can." the girls said simultaneously. 

"Ye learn quick, lassies."  he smirked. "Now get yer own mug, an' ye'll learn how to drink."

Brizy and Katrina laughed at each other, then went off to do so. When they returned, Jack filled their glasses to the brim.

"So much?"  Katrina looked at hers with a worried expression.

"What's wrong with that?  Fine, spill a little back in, if ye feel the need."  Jack shrugged.

"No, it's okay." she sighed, biting back a grimace after she tried a sip.

"It's not _that_ bad," Brizy comforted her.  "Plus, it does make you feel warmer."

"True.  And, I feel happier."

"Aye!  A pirate's best friend, it is!"  Jack cheered, toasting her with his own glass.

Katrina and Brizy went off to join in with the crew's songs again.  They were lively and easy to catch onto.

Hours later, the ship started to become steadier.  "The storms ending!"  A drunken Jack yelled.

"Hooray!" the crew hollered, and a random pirate swung Brizy around by the waist.

"Drinksh all arounds!"  Jack called drunkenly.

"No, Cap'n, ye've had quite enough."  Gibbs said cautiously, taking the bottle from Jack's hands.

"No I…" he began before falling back into his chair. " I haven't."

"Yesh ye 'ave!"  Brizy slurred, falling into the chair beside him.  "We all 'ave, right, Ka-Khry-oh hang it!  You!" she said, pointing at Katrina.

"Yeah," she yelled, flinging an arm out.  "Waaay too much."  She grabbed Mr. Gibbs by the arm.  "I want you to know, I thinks you are a wonderful man, and I'll always write."

"Sit down," he said, gently pushing her into a chair.  "Are you happy, Jack?  Look what you've done."

"An'" he swallowed.  "An' wha' would tha' be?"

"Getting these girls good and drunk."  Gibbs scolded.

"Aye, I takes full credit for that."  Jack grinned.

"I'm not drunk!" yelled Brizy.

"Yes you are," yelled Katrina.  "We all are."

"See?" said Gibbs again.

"That t'was all _my_ doing?"

"Aye."  Gibbs nodded.  

A grin crossed Jack's face, then he replied, "All the doing of the amazing, undefeatable—"

"Amazingly drunk."  Gibbs added.

"—Amazingly drunk Jack—_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"  He began to break into song.  "Oh, the Black Pearl is a very fine ship, with a very fine captain, too…"

"Somebody put this man to bed."  Gibbs rubbed his temples.  Two of the more sober pirates grabbed him under his arms and began dragging him off, still singing.

Elizabeth came up to where Katrina and Brizy sat, tutting under her breath.  "I can't believe he let you drink all that rum," she said.  "Come with me, I'll get you to bed as well."

"But," sputtered Katrina, "It's early still."

"Yes, but, you've gone and drunk too much rum, and the best way to get over it is to sleep it off.  Try and sleep the evening through if you can." she reasoned.

"Okay." they both said.

Elizabeth escorted them safely to the kitchen, and hid all the objects they might injure themselves with.

"Goodnight."  Elizabeth called softly, shutting the door and locking it behind her.  Will came up behind her, and asked, "Are they alright?"

"They'll have quite a hangover in the morning, I'm afraid." she smiled. "And how's the Captain?"

"Locked in his own cabin.  Knowing him, it will be mid-day before he gets up tomorrow."  Will supposed.

"It would serve him right if he was horribly sick afterwards, too."  she added.

"Now Elizabeth," Will chided softly, "he _is_ our friend."

"Of course," she reassured.  "But even good friends sometimes need a reminding."

"What do you think this adventure holds in store for us?" asked will wistfully, looking out at the water.

"I don't know, William, I honestly don't know." she sighed, looking at a fleeting seagull.


End file.
